ZOE TV
ZOE TV is a Filipino commercial broadcast television network that is a flagship property of ZOE Broadcasting Network division of Jesus is Lord Church. The network is headquartered at the ZOE Building, Pasig City. Launched on April 19, 1998, as a competitor to the Big Three television networks (ABS, FBN and GMA Network), ZOE TV went on to become the most successful attempt at a fourth television network. ZOE TV is also formally referred to as "The Kapiling Network", a Filipino term for "with you", which was introduced in 2010. ZOE TV is composed of broadcasting and entertainment. This includes a nationwide network of 52 TV stations, 12 total FM and AM radio stations, and a bar along Juputer St. The interactive broadcast station is known to be the prime movers of locally produced music, discovering many talents, who have become name-brand entertainers in the Philippine music scene. History The frequency rights of Channel 11 under call letters DWXI-TV in Metro Manila was given to a joint venture of the influential religious groups El Shaddai headed by Mike Velarde and Jesus Is Lord Church headed by Eddie Villanueva in mid 1990s. Conflict of interests started the two groups to contest the full ownership of the company. The Philippine Congress, composed of the Senate and the House of Representatives intervened and awarded to Eddie Villanueva and Jesus Is Lord Movement the right to acquire the frequency held by Channel 11. Villanueva paid Velarde for the stocks and assets held by Delta Broadcasting System (DBS). In April 19, 1998, Jesus is Lord Church officially launched its own TV network as ZOE TV Channel 11 (it also changed its callsign to DZOE-TV) with ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc. as the new corporate name, it also launched the new station ID and slogan "Give Love, Celebrate Life". In 1999, Entertainment Network (Enternet) headed by Benito Araneta and ZOE TV entered an agreement for TV airtime lease. Enternet leased the morning and afternoon block by airing CNBC Asia. After two years of airing, the two parties had disagreements on the signed contract, ZOE TV stopped airing CNBC Asia and Enternet bolted out and filed a case on Villanueva. In 2001, ZOE TV became the first TV station to air the second EDSA Revolution. In 2004, Villanueva resigned as Chairman on ZOE TV to run for Philippine President. After ending in the last position in the election, Villanueva regained the chairmanship and continued his TV talk shows on ZOE TV. In April 2005, Citynet Network Marketing and Productions, Inc., a subsidiary of GMA Network, Inc., and ZOE TV entered to an agreement for Citynet leasing the entire TV airtime block of the station in exchange of an upgrading the facilities of ZOE TV and a ZOE TV program on GMA Network every Monday midnight after its Sunday primetime block."GMA Network partners with ZOE Broadcasting Channel 11". The Philippine Star. April 28, 2005. Retrieved April 28, 2005. On September 1, 2005, ZOE TV quietly went off the air on Channel 11 as GMA Network affiliated, upgraded and rehabilitated the transmitter and studio of ZOE TV. At the same time, Channel 11's 40kW transmitter in Ortigas Center, Pasig City was upgraded 100kW transmitter operations for Channel 11 (due to current ownership restrictions requiring only one station per broadcaster per frequency). Changes were made in preparation for a relaunch of DZOE-TV's new branding on November 11, 2005. ZOE TV, meanwhile, was relaunched on Channel 33 through its new call letters DZOZ-TV (a variant of sister station DZOE-TV). Channel 33 began using its newly constructed 30 kW transmitter tower station located in Antipolo City, while retaining the Ortigas Center studios as its master control facility. On November 11, 2005, GMA Network finally handled master control operations of Channel 11 and launched their new second network through ZOE TV. In July 2006, Channel 33 began on test broadcast with its airing of job opening program Future Finder on limited broadcast hours in preparation for a relaunch of DZOZ-TV's new branding on November 27, 2006. On that day, after the series of test broadcasts, it began broadcasting, then under a blocktime agreement between ZOE and Makati-based Estima, Inc. The result of the deal was student-oriented channel UniversiTV. The channel has proven to be a hub for college and university students, catering them with evening and overnight programs everyday. By that time, it operated from 4 pm to 8 am the following day, but eventually retracted its broadcast hours until 4 am during its last few months of airing. However, on March 10, 2008, UniversiTV ceased its agreement with Channel 33, possibly due to poor ratings and lack of advertisers' support. This made ZOE TV left with almost no programming to offer along with the return of the old ZOE TV station ID from 1998 until 2005, though, they surprisingly aired entertainment programs in the evening and a weekday morning TeleRadyo-formatted news program under the ZTV 33 brand. UniversiTV on the other hand, was then relaunched as a Pay TV channel via satellite and cable operators, but totally ceased operations by 2010.http://universitv.net/utv/cablechannel_assignments.html On May 29, 2010, in celebration of its 12th anniversary, ZOE TV unveiled its new campaign branding itself as the "Kapiling" ("with you") network, and the new slogan, Kapiling Ako!. In March 2011, ZOE TV moved from channel 33 to channel 19. On August 23, 2014, ZOE TV moved from channel 19 to channel 11. ZOE Radio Networks ZOE TV opened its FM station Jam 88.3 in 2003, it became the top-rating interactive FM station in the country. Jam 88.3 is the flagship radio station of ZOE TV, plays the greatest and the hottest hits of all time. Its programming format has been popularly lauded as a groundbreaking formula and is streamed 24 hours a day via Facebook and on the web. Its primary markets are the movers and shakers, decision makers, and upwardly mobile youth. Meanwhile, ZOE TV airs ad plugs of its FM stations. In 2011, ZOE TV was introduced the flagship AM station DZOE-AM as a ZOE TV-branded news radio station on January 3, 2011, DZOE ZOE Radio 1206 kHz with the ZOE TV OB Van radio booth studios and will setup the first-ever cable interactive-radio-on-TV type channel with a format similar to DZMM TeleRadyo and RHTV to broadcast its simulcasting of DZOE ZOE Radio 1206 will initializing on cable and satellite operators nationwide. Slogans Programming ZOE TV program lineup are news and public service programs, entertainment programs ranging from musical and variety shows, comedy, music videos, reality and game shows, talk shows, informative, sports programs, children and educational programs, and religious programs. The entertainment programs are produced by ZOE TV, while news and public service programs are produced by ZOE News and Current Affairs, and sports programming produced by ZOE Sports. Meanwhile, the network airs the several programs aired on Light Network, the majority of which are produced by ZOE Broadcasting Network which retained and integrated to ZOE TV's programming. ZOE TV stations nationwide References External links http://www.zoetv.com See also *List of Philippine television networks *ZOE Broadcasting Network *Jesus is Lord Church *GMA Network Category:ZOE TV Category:Philippine television networks Category:Filipino-language television stations Category:ZOE Broadcasting Network Category:Jesus is Lord Church Category:Companies based in Pasig City Category:Entertainment companies of the Philippines Category:Television channels and stations established in 1998 Category:1998 establishments in the Philippines